The Year Before
by zana16
Summary: What was life in the O.C. like before Ryan came in the picture? Seth lonely, Summer an airhead and Marissa with Luke? Or it is a bit more complicated than that? Discover the O.C. through the eyes of a newcomer: Ashley - Please R
1. Chapter 1

_The O.C. and its characters are the property of Fox Broadcasting Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended. The story is not authorized by the copyright holder, and is totally non profit. The original characters, situations and storylines are the property of the authors. All other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Ashley nervously made her way to the other end of the hallway. It seemed endless yet it was only seconds away. She twiddled the ends of her long hair as she started to walk even slower. 'I can't do this', she thought again. She saw the door coming closer and she made a radical decision. 'I am not gonna do this.'

She abruptly turned around and bumped into a guy that stood right behind her. Her books and other belongings fell all over the floor, but the stuff from the dark haired guy was still in his hands. Yet she began to make a zillion apologies as she bend down to pick up her belongings. She didn't dare to look up knowing her cheeks were all red of shame. She quickly made a pile of her books and put the pencils on top of it. Searching for her notebook she suddenly saw it waving in front of her eyes.

"Thanks", she mumbled as she took it from the hand that held it. She was still not looking up at the person who belonged to that hand and she was glad for her long hair that was hanging in front of her eyes now. She placed the notebook on the pile and waited for the person to leave her alone. When she saw the sneakers making their way away from her she finally stood up straight and began to make her way to the place she just came from: the exit.

"Don't you need to go to class?", she suddenly heard behind her.

Ashley hesitated for a moment but walked further nevertheless. If she would ignore the voice she wouldn't have to explain herself.

"Hey wait up", the guy suddenly said and before she knew it she felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder.

She froze and stared to the exit, her way out. Her only chance to prevent a total disaster from happening again. Suddenly her view wasn't on the door anymore but on a red t-shirt with a logo of some kind of musical band on it. She slowly looked up and looked in the eyes of the guy she knocked over seconds ago.

"I am really sorry", she said quietly thinking he was mad at her for being so clumsy earlier.

"Ah forget it", he answered as a smile crossed his face. "I now know to open my eyes while walking, but that is so damn hard at eight in the morning you know."

Ashley stared at him not knowing what to answer. 'Is he making fun of me?', she wondered 'Or does he actually tries to be nice?' Ashley shook her head at that last thought and tried to go alongside the guy. But he wasn't so eager to let her go.

"So I saw you were making your way to science", he went on. "What a coincidence me too. So maybe we can go in together? Won't be so bad we are late then", he winked.

Ashley shrugged. Wanting to say she wasn't going in there, no matter what, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"Yeah I know you don't wanna go", he chattered on as the girl kept quiet. "Who wants to anyway?", he asked rhetorically as he threw his hands in the air. "But you don't wanna skip class on you first day do you? I mean I assume it's your first day, never saw you before", he ended. Still not getting a response from the girl he wondered what to do now. He wasn't good with girl, not at all. All he could do is chatter as much and as fast as he could. About what that didn't matter. "O sorry gotta be a gentlemen here", he said after an awkward silence as he held out his hand. "I am Seth and you are?"

"Ashley", she answered inarticulacy.

"Well nice to meet you Ashley", Seth said as he took her hand and dragged her to the classroom.

Ashley silently protested but her lack of strength on this one made that she suddenly stood in front of the class. Seeing a little over twenty pair eyes staring at her she blushed again and let her head hang down a bit, trying to avoid the looks. She bit on the inside of her cheeks as she thought what all of them wouldn't be thinking of her.

Realizing Ashley wasn't going to say anything Seth made the first move. "This is Ashley", he said pointing towards her and nodding to the teacher. "She's new you know, you'd better help her out a bit", he quickly added as he sat down at an empty seat hoping the teacher would now forget about him being late.

"I know that mister Cohen", Londley answered. And that's the third time your late, I am very disappointed in you." She turned to Ashley and smiled to the girl who was obviously not enjoying the position she was in right now. "Go have a seat girl, we talk in private after class."

Ashley glanced the teacher a thankful smile. For some reason she found it less hard to look at her then at kids her own age. Scanning the room she saw only one seat was left. Very central on the front row and next to guy that dragged her into this class and focussed the attention on her.

Silently sighing she sat down next to him, putting the huge pile of books on one end of her work desk. Seeing the others had a lot less books, some even none, she started to feel insecure again. 'Would they notice?', she thought. Thinking everyone was staring at her. She knew they did notice. She tried to make herself invisible but she could feel the staring eyes in her back.

"Hey can I look with you", the dark haired guy suddenly said. Ashley practically jumped up even though Seth was whispering. Not daring to say 'no' she slowly nodded and the guy moved his table a bit so he could look in her books.

"Lot of books you got there", he joked and Ashley blushed. 'I knew', it she thought.

"Good for me because I forgot all of them", he said smiling. Knowing she was new and seemed terrified of everything that was happening Seth thought it might be best to look out for her. The first day anyway. "So if we have any more classes together I think I am gonna be your partner", he added winking.

"Great", Ashley mumbled as she sank lower into her chair and stared and the black board.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

The rest of the time Ashley kept staring at the chalk board. Even though Seth tried several times to start a conversation. She just had no idea how to respond to it and thought it'd be best to just try and focus on the writings on the board.

When finally the liberating sound of the school bell blared through the class room and reached her she began to relax a bit. Hearing the others quickly leaving she waited until everyone was gone and the teacher walked towards her. She sat up straight on her chair and looked up, waiting for what Londley was going to say.

"So", Londley started. "Your third school in one year, that must be pretty hard for you huh?" Not waiting for an answer she went on: "But you wouldn't say so by the look from your school grades; they are amazing. If you work just as hard here you'll be number one of the class in no time." Londley looked as Ashley hoping this would soften the worried look on the girl's face a bit. Usually grades were one of the two main things new kids were worried about. But she saw it made no different on the girl's face and she knew the other thing weighted much heavier here. "You'll get friends in time", she said softly. "I just takes a little time." She walked closer to the girl and looked her in the eyes. "All new kids get friends here, it's not that hard just give it a little time. It's gonna be okay, alright?"

"I don't know", Ashley suddenly said. Remembering how it always went with her.

"I saw you already were talking to Seth Cohen, he's a nice boy. He'll help you through the first hard moments", Londley responded.

Ashley started to doubt. Was the guy actually trying to be nice to her earlier? She decided that the word of Londley was enough for now and a little smile broke on her face. "Okay", she said.

"Now onto the more formal things here", Londley said as she walked to her desk and took a few papers off of it. She walked back to Ashley and began to tell her a few things she needed to know. "Now you know I am your supervisor. If you have questions or problems just come to me. My room is next to the science class and it's always open for you." She showed Ashley the papers "This are a few things you need to read so you know a bit how things work here at school." She laid them on the little space that was left on Ashley's table. "Now those books", she said "Shall I show you your locker?"

Ashley nodded "Thanks", she silently said as she stood up. She felt a little better knowing she could always go to Londley. She took the books of the table and followed the teacher to a row of lockers. Londley showed her her locker and the code. When it was open Ashley quickly put all of the books in it. She let out a sigh of relief when she took the papers from Londley. She wrote the locker code on the top one so she wouldn't forget the combination.

"So I guess you can manage from here?", Londley asked.

Ashley nodded even though she silently wished she wouldn't have to go back to a crowdie class. She felt alright now, it was the minute she would see all those kids she didn't know that she got nervous and shy.

"Good", Londley answered. She saw the doubtful look on Ashley's face and added "If there is something you want to talk about, anything, you know where to find me."

Ashley nodded again and when Londley walked away she turned back to her locker. She searched for her schedule to see what class she had next. When she had found it she looked for the map of the school so she would know where the hell class 2Z4 would be. When she looked up the books she needed in history class the school bell rang again. Break was over.

Noises immediately filled the hallways. Ashley quickly closed her locker, wanting to leave before the place would be filled with people. But before she could do so she saw a boy and girl coming towards her. A long athletic blond guy with on his side the example of the perfect Orange County girl: Great figure, pretty face and expensive outfit. They walked straight towards her Ashley wondered why. She watched the two of them and saw the guy teasing the girl with ruffling his hand through her hair. She smiled when she saw the girl playfully hitting the guy's stomach and protesting while straightening her hair with one of her hands.

"Stop that Luke", she heard the girl saying.

'Luke', Ashley thought silently. Suddenly they stood next to her and the girl opened one of the lockers next to hers. Ashley stared at Luke but when he looked back she quickly turned around hoping he wouldn't have seen that. He didn't say anything, instead the girl started to talk.

She turned around so she faced Ashley and said "Hey there. You know yesterday that locker was no-one's so I am guessing you're the new girl in town." Ashley nodded. "Great. I am Marissa", the girl said. "And this is Luke", she said while she took Luke's hand. Luke gave Ashley a smile and she tried to get her voice back.

"Ashley", was all she could bring out before she quickly looked away from Luke, back to Marissa who was talking to her again.

"Now you're lucky we crossed paths", Marissa said. "See, Luke here is captain of the waterpolo team and I am in pretty much every club in the school so who better to show you around here?"

Ashley shrugged, it sounded okay to her.

"So what class do you have next?", Marissa asked as she looked over Ashley's shoulder. "O History. We have English now, but I can show you were to go to and we meet afterwards for lunch so we can tell you all the important things about this school. You know some gossiping about the teachers, that kinda stuff."

Everything Marissa was telling her was a little overwhelming to Ashley she just listened and nodded in agreement. She followed them when they showed her the way to her classroom.

Suddenly Marissa's talking was interrupted by another voice. An overenthusiastic one that said "Coop! There you are". Before Ashley knew it another guy and girl joined them.

"Ashley this are Summer and Brian", Marissa said as she pointed to the newcomers. "Guys this is Ashley, she's new and we are going to show her around."

"Hey", Ashley said with a little smile when Summer and Brian warm-hearted welcomed her. They all seemed nice to her. And when she arrived at the History classroom she stepped inside with a much more comfortable feeling than she did only a few hours ago when Seth had dragged her to Science.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

When History class was over and Ashley walked through the door she saw a familiar face waiting there. She stared at Seth, wondering how he knew she would be here.

As if he could read her mind he answered "Got your schedule from the student administration. Do you have any idea how many Ashley's are walking around here?", he said with a big sigh. "But you didn't think I would leave my book partner all alone did you", he said.

"Well you're here now so I guess not", Ashley answered. 'Will he never leave me alone?', she thought.

"So hungry?", Seth asked rubbing his hands. "Because if you are you are one lucky girl. You just happened to arrive at the best leftover meal restaurant of Newport Beach", he joked while he pointed to the direction of the student canteen.

Ashley didn't notice the joke she only saw the massive crowd of people she didn't know and she backed up from the door. "I brought my own sandwiches", she said. Her eyes drifting from the crowd of people to Seth and back to the canteen.

"You are gonna turn down the possibility to eat in this exclusive restaurant?", Seth asked shaking his head. "Okay your choice but a guy has got to eat a good putrefied meal", he said with a pout as he rubbed with his hand over his stomach. "C'mon", he said. He took her hand and led her to a quiet eating spot outside. When she sat down he said "Stay here, I'll be right back", before quickly making his way to the canteen.

While waiting in the queue he once more thought surprised about the fact that it was apparently possible for him to talk to someone of the other gender without making a total fool out of himself. While thinking that he saw Summer passing him. "Hi", he tried to say but it was more a groan that escaped his mouth. He quickly tried to make up for it with a charming smile, but she didn't smile back. She didn't even look. For all he knew he was nothing but air to Summer. That was how it was and how it always had been. Seth sighed and wished he could be as cool around Summer as he was with Ashley right now.

Ashley said down at the table and unwrapped her sandwiches. Slowly eating she looked around her and saw what a beautiful place she was in. This morning she had been to busy thinking about the fact she was going to have to meet new classmates again that she hadn't seen the beauty of the school and it's environment. She still didn't feel very comfortable but somehow she managed to put that aside for a moment. She looked at the grass field and day dreamed about a place she lived years ago, one that she missed incredibly.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when a plate completely filled with food landed with a loud noise on the table she was sitting at. She looked up and looked at Luke. Marissa, Summer and Brian right behind him and taking the other seats at the table.

"I don't think this seat was taking was it?", Luke joked. Thinking Ashley didn't know anyone yet besides them so the seat was obviously free.

Ashley thought of Seth and thought she needed to say that she was apparently having lunch with him. But then she realised that Seth didn't actually take the seat yet and if he wanted to eat lunch with her he could just join them. So she shook her head and said "It wasn't but is now".

She quietly ate her sandwiches while the four around her started to talk about things they were going to do after school. They were discussing a benefit party they were organizing and they were talking through the last things that needed to be done.

Marissa noticed how quiet Ashley was and tried to made her join the conversation. "Do you want to help? We can always need an extra hand. It might not be the greatest thing to do, but you can earn some extra credit for school and when we are all there, so it might even be a bit fun."

Ashley was stunned for a brief moment. The fact that even though they hardly knew her they asked her to join them was something she hadn't expected. She didn't care what it was she needed to help with. Just the thought that they wanted to hang out with her after school did her incredibly good. She smiled and said "Sure. Just name the place and time."

Before anyone could answer her Ashley spotted Seth making his way back to her. His plate with food dangerously swinging in his hands. She watched him, wondering is he would make it to the table without throwing food all over the place when she suddenly saw he stopped walking.

She wanted to motion him to come further when Luke began to talk. He saw Ashley was staring at something and when he turned around he saw Seth walking in their direction. He shouted in a harsh voice "We don't need a nerd over here so go back where you came from".

Ashley was still looking at Seth and she saw him staring back. Obviously waiting for a reaction from her. After all they were supposed to lunch together and now Seth was yelled at to go away. Ashley didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Seth, she really did, but she didn't want to go against Luke either.

She heard Summer and Brian whispering something about Seth now. Brian was saying that if Seth made one more move towards them he and Luke would take care of him. He even hoped Seth would come further because he didn't had a good fight in weeks. Now Ashley knew what to do. She'd better keep quiet. If she would motion Seth to come over two of the strongest guys in the school would beat the shit out of him.

She saw a hurting look on Seth's face when she didn't speak. He turned around and made his way to another place to eat his lunch. And even though Ashley felt very sorry for Seth. It was for the best. For the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4: part 1

_Due to serious lack of time from now on I'll probaby be able to write (and therefore post) only half a chapter a time. I was gonna try to write one chapter per day but I doubt I can keep that up. Lets just say 1/2 chapter per day ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

When Seth had left them, Ashley felt uncomfortable but she stayed at the table. Quietly listening to the conversations around her. It seemed as if none of the four that sat at her table mind a bit about what just happened. They were just continuing their conversations the way they were before Seth made an attempt to join Ashley. Before Luke suddenly shouted at the guy for no reason at all. At least that was how it seemed to Ashley.

More than once she opened her mouth to ask why they reacted to Seth the way they did. The shouting, the whispering. But each time she closed it again before the actual sentence came out of her mouth. They had been nothing but nice to her and she wondered if she had the right to ask them about it, maybe even going against them. For all she know they had a good reason for what happened. Besides she didn't want what just happened to Seth happening to her. If she would choose party without knowing anything about both sides she could loose the chance to become friends with this crowd and she didn't want that.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't say anything until the school bell rang. When the loud jangle blared she stood up with the others and made her way back inside. On to the next class. They showed her the way and went to the opposite direction. Ashley quickly walked to the right class room and spotted Seth a little further down the hallway. His eyes meeting hers at the same time.

They stared at each other and it was clear Seth was again waiting for an explanation from her side. As she should give him. After all he had been the first one to help her out a bit and the moment someone started to shout to him she kept her mouth closed. She nervously played with the edge of her shirt as she looked at Seth, searching for the right words. But the hallway became empty and Ashley still hadn't said a word.

She saw the hurting expression coming back on Seth's face while he finally walked further and looked away from her. She bit on her bottom lip as she also walked further and stood still the moment they passed.

" S... Seth", she stuttered " I... I... am...". But she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Seth shook his head and walked further without giving her another look.

Hesitating Ashley turned around, following Seth with her eyes and wondering if she should walk towards him or let it rest for now. When he disappeared around the corner she sighed while she turned around. She took a few steps back so she was at her class room. She glanced one more time in the direction where she had seen Seth disappear before she walked in.

Seeing people look at her because she was once more the last one to enter and way after the last bell rang. She quickly sat down at the most nearby seat. Somehow the unwanted attention didn't matter much to her this time around. She was more worried about what she was going to do about Seth and the others.


	5. Chapter 4: part 2

**CHAPTER 4 - PART 2:**

Usually concentrated on the classes Ashley now couldn't keep her head with English. She never had to deal with something like she had to deal with now and due to this inexperience she really was lost about what to do.

When the time slowly passed by she decided to first see what this afternoon would bring her, before thinking of what to do when she would face Seth again tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe, this afternoon she would get the chance to talk with one of the other four about why they didn't like Seth.

Ashley was relieved when she heard the school bell rang again. For the last time that day. She quickly grabbed her stuff - only one book this time - and made her way to her locker. Spotting Marissa and Luke there she smiled as they called her name. She quickly dropped her stuff in the locker and took only a few things out of it she would need the rest of the day. She didn't had any homework yet so she could safely keep the pile of books in the locker this time.

"Okay, ready?", Marissa said as Ashley closed her locker.

Ashley nodded and looked how Luke and Marissa walked to the exit. She followed them and asked "So what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well first of all we are going to meet up at my house", Marissa said as she saw Summer and Brian and waved for them to come over and join them.

"Hey Coop, Luke, Ashley", Summer said as she waved back, completely ignoring the fact Marissa was talking. "Your place as usual?", she went on and nodded towards Marissa.

"Ehm yes", Marissa said. "I was just saying that to Ashley. So if you don't mind?"

"Of course not", Summer answered not noticing the annoyed tone her friend was talking in.

"Okay where was I?", Marissa said rhetorically. "Ow right, my house. Do you have a car or do you want a ride?"

"Is it far?", Ashley asked carefully.

"Well by car it is not. So I guess you want a ride then?"

Ashley nodded.

"I'll explain the rest to you on our way home okay?"

"Okay", Ashley answered as she followed Marissa and Luke to Luke's car. Summer went with Brian to another one parked close by. Ashley took a seat in the back and buckled herself up while Luke started the engine and they drove away.

"First things first Ashley, are you new to Newport or just our school?", Marissa asked.

"New to Newport."

"Aha. Well first thing you need to know is that we have a lot of parties here. Some fun, most of them not. But unfortunately we have to show up at every single one of them. Simply because we organized them ourselves or just to let everyone now how muche care about Newport and the thing the party is being held for in the first place. But usually no-one knows and they only come for the free drinks and to brag about how rich they are", Marissa said. "Lots of fun", she added sighing.

"Wow ehm okay", Ashley said, trying to understand everything what Marissa was saying.

That moment Luke drove onto the entranceway of a beautiful and huge house. Ashley gasped as she saw it. When Luke stopped the car she hopped out of it and stared at the building. She thought back of the first time she saw Marissa and how she found her the typical Orange County girl, now she knew she was so right.

Marissa noticed the way Ashley looked at her house and joked "Welcome to castle Cooper".


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

When Marissa spoke Ashley snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality. She stopped staring at the house and followed the other two inside. Right afterwards Summer and Brian came in.

The inside was even more overwhelming to Ashley than the outside. Intensely watching the environment she landed in she didn't notice someone coming towards them until she already was there. She looked up she saw a red haired woman had joined them.

When the woman looked at her she felt as if she was being checked out for something. The woman's eyes went from her head all the way to Ashley's shoes. 'What the hell?', Ashley thought as she watched her in surprise.

Finally the woman looked up and smiled to Marissa. "And who's your new friend?", she asked.

"Mom this is Ashley, Ashley my mom", Marissa said before she walked further without saying another word. Ashley followed her while she quickly said "Nice to meet you mrs. Cooper."

"Julie", she heard the woman say behind her, when they went into what seemed Marissa's room.

Also this place looked amazing. But this time Ashley made sure not to let anyone notice it. She casually took a seat on one of the chairs as Marissa plumped down on the bed with Luke. The other two took seats close to Ashley and she waited for either one of them to start talking about the party. But instead an uncomfortable silence followed in which Ashley had no idea how to behave.

Luckily for her someone else made sure the silence didn't last for long. Because all of a sudden loud pop music was blasting through the walls. Ashley saw how Marissa furiously got up and ran out of the room. Curiously Ashley peeked around the corner and she saw Marissa walking to the room next door, knocking on the door and shouting to make her voice rise out above the music.

"Kaitlin we are trying to work, put down the sound", Marissa repeatedly said. But Ashley heard it was no use, the music stayed as loud as it was. She also saw Marissa trying to open the door but apparently it was locked. After a few hard pulls at the door Marissa finally gave up.

"Dad", she now yelled as she walked past Ashley to a room at the other side of hers. She knocked on the door and Ashley heard a soft man's voice saying Marissa could come in. Ashley slowly made her way to that room and watched Marissa talking furiously about Kaitlin disturbing them.

Ashley saw the guy had an extremely worried look on his face, even before Marissa did her saying. But nevertheless he looked like a sweet dad. The tone of his voice when he spoke to Marissa, the nice words and the fact he made time for his daughter no matter how busy he was made that sure in only the briefest of moments. She quickly took a step back as she saw Marissa's dad standing up so he could go talk to his other daughter.

When he noticed her he gave her a smile and said "Hey, you're a friend of Marissa's? I am Jimmy, her dad. Now if you excuse me I have to talk to my youngest one."

Ashley nodded and made herself as small as possible against the wall as Jimmy passed her.

"Now that is settled", Marissa said as she walked back to her room with Ashley on her heels. Back there the others were chattering and Ashley was happy the dead silence was at least over.

"So Ashley how did you end up here anyway?", Summer asked out of nowhere when Ashley took her seat again.

"Ehm what?", Ashley said, taking by surprise. She suddenly wasn't so sure if she should be happy about the fact the silence was gone.

"Well you're new to Newport you said", Summer explained. "So how did you end up here anyway? In the middle of the school year."

"Ow my dad… we move a lot", Ashley said. Hoping that answer was enough to satisfy them with. She quickly added "So the party; what needs to be done? When is it anyway? I know absolutely nothing about what you guys have done for it already."

Apparently her little distraction thing worked because in no time they were discussing the party and not her anymore. Ashley felt relieved that the subject had changed and listened carefully to the others. Most of the stuff was already finished, it better be the party was in two days already. Nevertheless Ashley came up with a few good idea's and when they were finally done she felt good about the afternoon. She really got along great with the other four and the fact they liked her idea's did her good too.

The time went by fast and when she looked on her watch she saw it was already pretty late. Knowing her dad wouldn't appreciate it when she got home too late on her first day she stood up. "I really should be going now, is there a bus station near?"

Luke stood up and offered "I could bring you home if you want too?"

"Nah it's okay", Ashley answered as she waved her hand to motion him to sit down again.

"Okay", he said as he shrugged and took his seat on the bed.

This time Marissa stood up and laid her arm around Ashley's shoulder as she walked her outside. Saying a few quick goodbyes Ashley listened to Marissa who gave her directions to the nearest bus station. "Thanks", she said when she stood outside.

"Well see you tomorrow at school", Marissa said as she waved to Ashley and closed the door.

"Yes tomorrow", Ashley mumbled as she turned around and making her way to the place Marissa had explained to her. But she didn't get very far, because before she even left the entranceway she suddenly stood still. She thought she heard something next door, a familiar voice.


	7. Chapter 6: part 1

**CHAPTER 6 – part 1:**

"Yes mom", the voice continued annoyed "I'll be home on time for dinner".

'What the hell?', Ashley thought when she heard that familiar voice so close by. She wondered where it came from, when she suddenly heard a noise coming from the house next door. It was as if something was thrown on the floor and right afterwards it was rolling over the floor.

Curiously Ashley walked backwards and peeked over the bushes. She saw the back of a guy on a skateboard who was making his way out of the entranceway. On his head a big bundle of very well known dark curled hair. "Seth", she gasped.

He turned around and saw Ashley looking at him. "Ashley, what are you doing here?", he asked, wondering if she actually had come all the way here to talk to him.

"I ehm...", Ashley said, when she pointed to Marissa's house.

"Ow I see", Seth said disappointed. He put his left foot on one end of his skateboard and pushed it up. The object flew right in his hands. "Well I should be going", he quietly said, realizing Ashley wasn't here for him anyway. But before he could leave he noticed her gazing at him and he said "What?"

"How did you do that?", she finally asked.

"Do what?", he asked surprised. Seeing her look at his skateboard he knew what it was about. "O that?", he said indifferent as he shrugged. "Piece of cake", he bragged. He put the skateboard down again and slowly put his foot on one end. "You see, the trick is" he started "to put your foot right on that spot, and lift it up with one hard push". He showed her once again and it landed in his hand. "Just like that."

"Wow", she said. "I saw people doing tricks on skateboards before, but I can't even just ride on it."

"Want me to teach you?", Seth said impulsively.

"Sure", she answered smiling.

"Well the best place to learn it near the beach. Ehm it's pretty far to just walk, do you want to go there now?"

Ashley nodded.

"Very well", Seth said. "Give me a second." He putted the skateboard down and ran to the back of the house. Only a few seconds later he returned with a bike. "Here you go", he said to Ashley who was now standing in front of his house. "Just follow me."

"You now I am sorry about earlier", Ashley suddenly said. "It was just that if I had cal…"

Before she could finish her sentence Seth interrupted her. "It's okay", he said. "C'mon."

"Really? Thanks", Ashley said as she stepped on the bike and followed Seth. She tried to look at the houses and places she passed. Even though she could only catch a glimpse of Newport Beach it seemed awesome. She liked the people, the environment. She thought she maybe actually was going to enjoy the place. Suddenly she saw the place became more crowdie. Stores, people and she saw the beach. "Wow", she gasped as they stood still.

Seth smiled when he saw how much Ashley enjoyed the sight, so he said "Welcome to the OC".


	8. Chapter 6: part 2

**CHAPTER 6 – PART 2:**

"Yeh", Ashley said as she looked at the OC seeing it looked like the pictures she saw before. Lots and lots of young people enjoying the beautiful weather and amazing beach.

"So", Seth said after a while. He knew the sight, and wasn't impressed nor interested in it anymore. "Your choice", he went on. "I can give you a quick tour around here or I am gonna teach u a few standard things you need to know if you want to learn how to ride a skateboard."

Ashley looked from the beach to Seth and his skateboard. As much as she wanted to explore all the little stores and the beach right now, she knew she would have to choose the other option. She owed it to Seth, because she knew she would hurt his feelings again if she would choose otherwise. "What do you think?", she said winking. "Show me a few more of your cool maneuvers and I am gonna try to stay on that thing for more than ten seconds without falling off of it.

"Deal", he answered with a smile. He stepped on his board and slowly rode around a bit while Ashley chained the bike to a standard. When she was done he went towards her and jumped with board and all right in front of the girl.

"Maneuvers like this?", he asked innocent.

"Hahaha funny", she said as she stepped on the skateboard. She slowly moved forward while she pushed herself with one foot.

"Alright you have a little speed now, put both your feet on it", Seth said after a while.

Ashley did so but almost immediately she stood still. "Great now what?", she grumbled impatient.

"Put on foot on the front and slowly bend a little and push a few times, you'll make some speed."

"Okay", Ashley said as she quickly moved one of her feet. She put it on the front top but instead of going faster the board made a weird move to the side and Ashley lost her balance. "O shit", she cursed as she waved with her arms and nearly fell. She got the control back on time and knew how to steady herself before falling flat on the floor.

"Not like that", Seth said, grinning as he watched Ashley tripping over her own feet once more.

"I figured that much", she said as she stepped on the board again. She didn't gave up on this thing easily. She really wanted to be able to ride it. She tried a few more times and listened carefully to what Seth told her. And as if it was a miracle after about half an hour she figured out what to do. "I can do it", she said overenthusiastic when she finally succeeded. "Not your neat tricks, but still I can ride."

"Yep", Seth said proud. "So wanna learn a few tricks then?"

"Sure", she answered, but before he could show hew some she could learn she thought of something. She quickly looked on her watch and saw it was way late. She was supposed to go home ages ago. "O no", she said. "I needed to be home. Is there a bus station near?"

"Hmmm not really, but if you want you can lend my bike, just bring it to school tomorrow."

"Okay thanks", Ashley answered as she quickly ran to the bike, unchained it and jumped on it. "Thanks for everything, see you tomorrow", she yelled while she rode away as fast as she could.


	9. Chapter 7: part 1

**CHAPTER 7 - PART 1:**

The next day Ashley rode to school on Seth's bike, just like promised, so she could give it back to him. Outside she chained the bike to one of the standards and made sure to remember the place she had left it. When she walked in the school she saw people gathered around the note board and curiously she walked closer. What could be so important that at least ten girls where jumping of excitement in front of the board?

When she walked closer a few of them just left after quickly writing something on a list. Ashley read the announcement made above the still growing list of names:

_This years choice for the annual play is Shakespeare's well known classic: Othello. About the noble Moor Othello who finds out his wife - Desdemona - cheats on him with his favorite lieutenant, Michael Cassio. _

_Closed auditions will be held April 4th in the main auditorium. They start at 4pm and will be held in order of the characters listed beneath here. _

_Put your name behind the character you want to audition for:_

_Iago - Newly appointed ensign to Othello, Moor of Venice  
Roderigo - A Venetian gentleman; rejected suitor to Desdemona__  
Brabantio - Venetian Senator; father to Desdemona  
Othello - The Moorish General; husband to Desdemona  
Cassio - Newly appointed lieutenant to Othello  
Duke of Venice - Official who appoints Othello in charge of Cyprian mission  
Desdemona - Wife to Othello; daughter to Brabantio  
Montano - Retiring governor of Cyprus; predecessor to Othello in Cyprian government  
Emilia - Wife..._

'O my gosh', Ashley thought. Othello was her all time favorite play and acting was her secret passion. She stared at the pen, hanging next to the list. She'd die for the role of Desdemona, the character which parts she had read so many times now she actually already know it by heart. O didn't she wish she had the courage to audition for the part. But she didn't even dare to pick up the pen and put her name after the long list of girls names, instead she kept staring at the message.

"Hey Ashley, what are you doing?."

Ashley jumped up when she heard her name and quickly turned around, seeing Seth smiling at her. "Hey you", she answered when she walked closer. "What I was doing? Nothing", she said.

"Really?", he asked curious. "You seemed so concentrated, is there some big news thing displayed on the board?", he asked as he walked closer.

"Nope", she said, hoping he would just leave it for now.

But Seth walked to the board nevertheless and tried to see what had Ashley's attention so bad. But in between the tons of little colored post-its and other large messages he couldn't find out what she was looking at. "Okay", he said as he shrugged and turned around.

"I have brought your bike", Ashley said, hoping changing the subject would help him forget her staring at the board. She took his keys out of her pocket and waved them in front of his eyes.

"Good", he said with a smile as he took them and stuffed them in one of the pockets of his jeans. "So what class do you have first today? Mine's Literature."

"Dunno", Ashley said as she searched in the pockets of her jacket. She took a few papers out and opened them. One of them was her schedule and she looked what class she had. "A also Literature", she finally said.

"Good book partner", Seth said with a smile as he laid an arm around her shoulders. "First we stop by by your locker for the books then I'll show you the way to class, deal?"

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 7: part 2

**CHAPTER 7 - PART 2:**

That afternoon Ashley made sure that Seth nor Marissa, Summer, Luke or Brian would bother her. She had told each one of them she had to get home early, but she hadn't. Instead she went to the auditorium. She was already late; it was fifteen minutes past four and the door was closed. But she had been exploring the room earlier and she knew another door that led to the place. The backdoor people use to get on the stage.

She quickly walked further and turned around at the corner. Spotting the back door was a little open, like expected, she walked closer. Peeking is she saw she no-one inside. She quickly sneaked in and walked to one of the dark corners of the back stage. One from which she had a perfect view on the stage and the persons auditioning.

"_I have looked upon the world for four times seven years, and since I could distinguish betwixt a benefit and an injury, I never found man that knew how to love himself."_

Ashley sighed when she heard the familiar sentence and in her head the scene already unfolded. She realized she hadn't miss much. The auditions for the first character - Iago - were still held and there was lots of fun for her to come. She saw a little chair nearby and pulled it closer. Making herself comfortable she watched the guys that wanted to become Iago. She saw one that immediately caught her eye. His appearance was exactly how she always imagined the ensign.

"_Virtue? a fig! 'Tis in ourselves that we are thus, or thus."_

When he spoke, Ashley knew this was the guy. He just had to become Iago. She watched him playing out his scene intensely. She loved acting, but watching someone doing it who actually seemed to be knowing what he did what almost just as satisfying to her.

When the guy was done eight others played out Iago scenes they learned by heart. Some of them did this very bad, one made it into a hilarious comedy and two were actually pretty good. But not as good as the guy she loved from the moment she saw him. She wished he'd get the part so she could watch him explore his character more often.

But she had to wait before they were gonna say who won the role. First the auditions for Roderigo, Brabantio, Othello and Cassio were held. At each of the first three auditions she saw one guy jumping out of the others again.

Finally casting for Cassio started. A very complex character to the one she loved so dearly; Desdemona. She always had imagined him a certain way and she didn't want that image to fall apart. But she knew the guy that was going to be chosen never could live up to that image. Few guys went on stage and did an okay audition and Ashley thought she was right. The right guy wasn't among them.

Suddenly a guy went on the stage and the girls in the audience - who probably wanted to audition for the part of Desdemona - went wild. Ashley rolled her eyes wen she saw him waving and giving hand kisses to the girls. He acted like he was some kind of celebrity and he wasn't even chosen for the part in the high school play yet. 'Macho', she thought. 'He probably can't even act.'

"_This did I fear, but thought he had no weapon; for he was great of heart."_

Ashley couldn't believe it. But when the guy opened his mouth it was like magic happened. There was no macho high school kid anymore, but Cassio; Othello's lieutenant. When he was finished Ashley had to keep herself from clapping out loud; she didn't want to be discovered. Instead she watched him slowly making his way down the stage and they all wait for the final words for the first audition day. Who were gonna get the parts? She was almost as nervous as the guys who auditioned.


	11. Chapter 8: part 1

**CHAPTER 8 – PART 1:**

"Ha saw you first this time", Ashley said when she walked in school that Thursday morning. She looked at the blue sneakers, baggy pants and the back of a white and blue striped polo shirt. When Seth turned around she smiled to him. "So what's on today's program? I am going to enjoy some French first. And not the fries."

"Well mademoiselle", Seth said as he bowed and took her hand. "Let me show you the way."

"Awww merci monsieur ehm… Seth", Ashley replied as she willingly followed Seth. When they already stood in front of the class Ashley suddenly realized something. "Ow how stupid."

"What?", Seth asked surprised.

"Well I forgot my books. They are still in my locker. She stared at Seth's empty hands. "So unless you've got them hidden in one of your pockets I need to go back to get those first."

Seth began to feel his pockets excessively. "Nope nothing in here", he finally said. "So you go get them and I'll warm a seat for you, okay?"

"Yeah sure", Ashley answered as she quickly ran back. Arrived at her locker she saw Marissa taking a few books out of her own. "Hey", she said as she walked closer. "Late too huh?"

"Yes", Marissa said as she quickly looked over her shoulder to Ashley. "Gotta go now, catch you later."

"Okay", Ashley said as she closed her locker and ran back in the direction she came from. Suddenly she was at a path junction and she didn't know what direction to go. 'Left or right?', she wondered. That moment the second bell rang. "Shit", she silently cursed when she heard it. She choose the left path and quickly ran further.

She sighed of relief when she heard French words coming from a classroom nearby. She quietly opened the door, mumbled an excuse in the direction of the teacher and sat down at an empty seat in the front row. She scanned the room - looking for Seth - and she saw her fellow classmates looked younger than her. 'Strange', she thought.

"Excuse me." She suddenly heard someone with a light French accent saying.

She turned her head to the direction the voice came from and looked in the face of the teacher. "Ehm yes?"

"Are you sure you are in the right class?"

"Well yeah", Ashley said when she took her schedule out one of her pockets. "Here", she said as she pointed to what was written underneath Thursday. "First period, French class by mister Duport." She looked up to the teacher and repeated "mister?"

"Do I look like a mister to you girl?", she said, raising her voice to come out above the sounds of laughter around her. "_Mister_ Duport's class is right next door."

"Ow", was all Ashley could say. She felt her cheeks burning of shame when she quickly stood up and grabbed her books. "Sorry", she mumbled when she went out of the class room. Outside she leant with her back against the wall, trying to calm down before going into the right class. 'Idiot', she thought as she shook her head.


	12. Chapter 8: part 2

**CHAPTER 8 – PART 2:**

When she felt a little okay again Ashley walked to the class room next door. This time checking the number of the class twice, and peeking trough the little window, before making her way in. She plumped down in a seat next to Seth's and mumbled once more an excuse in the direction of the teacher. This time indeed a _mister_.

"What took you so long?", Seth whispered to her when he leant towards her.

"Ugh don't ask", she whispered back.

"Young lady", Duport interrupted her. "First you come in ten minutes too late, then you start to talk and distract everyone around you. If this wasn't your first week… O well if you don't mind we're going to have French class now. That's the only language I want to from your mouth for the next two hours."

"Oui monsieur", Ashley silently said as she tried to hide herself behind her books.

"Okay class", Duport went on. "Take your book on page 21. We are going to do some pronunciation first. We will read this poem together and I'll pick a few of you who are going to read it out loud. Okay you there", he said as he pointed to Ashley. "I want to hear at what level you can speak, will you please start?"

"Ehm yeah sure. I mean oui", Ashley said as she quickly flipped to the right page.

"_Venez sous cette lampe amie et près du feu.  
Parlez-moi du Berri, de la mousse câline,  
De l' étang lumineux sur qui le jonc s'incline,  
Paupière de velours où brille un regard bleu."_

When Ashley said the last word the teacher turned to her and said "magnifique". Right after he pointed to a girl behind Ashley. "You read further."

When they were almost done Duport pointed to Seth. "Mister Cohen if you want to finish this round."

"Ehm yeah sure", Seth said as he leant a little more to Ashley so he could read the words better:

"_Un mirage en nos yeux met sa lueur qui tremble,  
Et nous rêvons, muets, avec le sentiment  
D'être moins exilés quand nous sommes ensemble."_

"Okay then", Duport said when Seth was done.

Ashley looked surprised at him. Seth's French was horrible, but the teacher didn't say a word about it. The next of the class they mainly practiced their verbs and reading and within no time the bell rang to say class was over. They all stood up and made their way out of the room when the teacher started to talk.

"Seth, Ashley can I talk to you two before you go?"

"Great", Ashley mumbled, thinking he was still mad at her for being late and talking to Seth.

But he wasn't it, he started to talk about something else. "Well your pronunciation didn't improve much since last year did it?", he said as he looked to Seth. "I think it's time you get some extra lessons. Now and who better to do it than you", he said as he pointed to Ashley. "I mean by your talkatively it seems you get along with Seth so. And to be honest what you just read out loud was really good, so I think you can actually help him. What do you say?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?", Ashley asked carefully.

"Nope not really."

Ashley didn't mind. She liked Seth and she heard he really needed some extra lessons. And she liked French so it wasn't even a punishment to her. "Okay then", she said. "I no time he'll be speaking fluently French she said as she smiled to Seth.

"Seth?", Duport asked.

"Sure sir, who would turn down such an offer?", Seth said as he laid an arm around Ashley's shoulder. "Especially from such a lovely girl", he added with a wink.

* * *

_Thanks to Kiss for pointing out to me I spelled 'Oui' wrong (kills her spelling check)_


	13. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Ashley blushed when Seth said such a sweet thing about her, even though it might all be a joke to him. They walked out of the class room and Seth's arm was still resting on her shoulders. Somehow Ashley didn't mind, not even when she saw another familiar face in the distance. It was Brian and he didn't look very nice when he saw she was with Seth. When they walked closer Ashley nodded friendly to him. "Hey, any idea where Marissa is?", she asked. "I have to ask her something."

"Nope", was all Brian said as he shrugged and quickly walked in another direction.

"Okay then not", she mumbled.

"Ignore him", Seth said as he looked in the direction Brian disappeared. "Sometimes he can be overly nice and sometimes it's just a jerk. Trust me when you see him and I am not standing right next to you he's mister nice guy again."

"Well that's weird", Ashley said out loud. "I mean, never mind", she sighed. "What's the deal between you and the others anyway?", she asked out of the blue.

Seth shrugged. "I honestly don't know Ashley. Usually I think they just don't know I exist and then something happens like a few days ago and I figure out they do know me. But why they seem so eager to keep me on a far distance I do not know", he finished sad.

"I won't do that to you ever again, trust me", Ashley said as she saw the sad look on Seth's face. "I really am sorry about the other day, but I thought that if I would ask you to join us Brian and Luke were gonna start a fight."

Seth gave her a cheesy smile. "It's okay. After all it was your first day and a lot of things happened."

"Yeah", Ashley answered as she looked at the floor. "But you know I do like Marissa, a lot. You don't think that that Brian guy and maybe Luke too are making me decide between you guys do you?"

"I don't know Ash, guess you just have to wait and see. But hey I do know Marissa a bit, after all she does live next door to me. Okay she might not know me, but I saw her around when I looked out for Summer. Ehm never mind. Anyway, I don't think that Marissa would just do what Brian or even Luke asks her too, she has a will of her own you know."

"Guess you're right", Ashley said as she felt a little more relieved. "I just have to wait and see."

* * *

When the last bell rang Ashley practically jumped of her chair to the hallway. She quickly ran to her locker and pushed the books into it before taking her purse, and other personal belongings she needed that day, out of it.

"Mademoiselle Ashley", she suddenly heard behind her.

"Bonjour Seth", she winked as she turned around. "I don't have to bring my books, do I? I mean you have them too I think? You may never bring them", she said as she playfully hit his arm "but I am pretty sure they are lying somewhere in that messy room of yours."

Seth looked shocked when she said that last sentence. "Miss Ashley have you been snooping in my room?", he asked with a dead serious look on his face.

Ashley continued looking even more serious "But of course. You don't think I would ever accept an invitation from someone who's practically a stranger to me, without checking first if he isn't a vampire or America's next serial killer do you?"

"Nope I sure won't, that's very wise of you. And what did you find out about me?", Seth asked as he led the way to the exit of the school.

"Well", Ashley started as she thought of what would fit Seth. "Like I said it was very messy. And ehm I did see you had angigantic collection of t-shirts from unknown musical artists. That might hint on an unknown desire to become famous yourself. Play any instruments?"

"No."

"Ow. Well I also saw a large pile of comic books", Ashley went on, remembering she saw Seth with a comic in his hands once. "That might mean you're actually a super hero with a hidden identity." She checked him up and down and said "You seem to have the profile of the regular - never in the spotlights - guy who at night flies around the city to bust some criminals."

"Well I don't have a Wonder Woman by my side", Seth said with a deep sigh. "So no again, are you sure you snooped in the right house? Or the right room for that matter?"

"Do you mean your dad is a wanna be musician who in is spare time helps the innocent?", Ashley asked surprised.

"Well", Seth said. "He does sing in the shower and he does help people out. He's a juvenile defender, see."

"Really?", Ashley said when she hopped on the back of Seth's bike. "That's so cool, so do you get those kids over in the house too?"

"Ehm no", Seth replied. "That would be weird, don't you think? I mean you never know if one of them really is a criminal. And then in Newport Beach? I don't think that would be such a good idea. Most of them are used to the tough world of one of the worst parts of town, like Chino."

"Well you can tell me everything. You know I am new around here, I don't know the city. For all I know Chino is some club where the youth goes to."

Seth smirked "trust me it's not. I have been there a few times with my dad when I was younger and it's not the place you wanna be." He stopped and got of his bike. Seeing Ashley doing the same he pointed to his house. "Anyway we are here, Cohen residence. Think you're ready to meet a family all as wacky as I am?"

"Hehehe I am pretty sure that's gonna be fine", Ashley said as she walked after Seth to his house.

_

* * *

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been very busy with other things and haven't updated any of my fics... Anyway I figured I owed everyone a complete update for once, so therefore the whole chapter. Don't know if I can keep that up. At least I'll try to update more frequently again._


	14. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Once again Ashley walked into a house which bumped her out. Fancy on the outside and huge and luxurious on the inside. She tried not to stare, because she remembered the responses to that in the home next door. Just like a few days earlier a woman approached at the sound of the closing door. Ashley looked at the woman and expected she was going to be checked out again. but she wasn't. This woman didn't seem interested in looking at Ashley from top till toe, instead she welcomed her with a friendly smile.

"Ashley, my mom", Seth said as he pointed to the two of them. "Mom, this is Ashley. She's new in town and we are going to do our homework", he quickly added when he grabbed Ashley's arm and dragged her to his room. She didn't even get a chance to say something to Kirsten Cohen, Seth's mother.

"What the hell did you do that for?", she asked annoyed when Seth closed the door of his room. "You know it would have been nice if I could say _hello_ to your mother. Who knows what she thinks of me now?"

"O right, sorry", Seth said with a cheesy smile. "It's just that I know she can start asking you ten questions and I wanted to save you from that."

"Seth, I have been next doors, I have met mrs. Cooper and by the two seconds I saw your mother I think I can survive her. So seriously, what did you do that for?"

"Well", he started uncomfortable. "Do you buy it if I say I don't want to waste precious study time?"

"Nope."

"Okay what if I say my mother is an alien on a mission to find newcomers so she can abduct them?"

"Seth!"

"Fine", he said as he sighed and threw his arms in the air. "You win, I shall tell you why I walked so fast to my room."

"And dragged me with you", Ashley added as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah and that", Seth said as he sat down on his bed.

A silence followed and Ashley got impatient. "Common spill it. What's so bad that you can't just say it? I bet it's a lot less worse then the alien abduction story."

"I never had a tutor before", Seth tried once more. "I don't really want my parents to find that out. I mean they are used to me being good in pretty much every class. The fact I need tutoring...", he said while he shook his head.

"You know you could have just told me that before we got here", Ashley said as she sat down on the bed next to Seth. "I won't say anything you know that. All you had to do was ask."

"Thanks", Seth said as a smile crossed his face. He saw Ashley actually bought the last story and he felt relieved he didn't had to say the actual reason. The fact he had never brought a girl home before. That he knew his mother was going to tease him, and his father was going to be even worse. And all of that in front of Ashley. He shook his head once more. He didn't want to think about that. All he could do was hope his mother wouldn't disturb them and his dad wouldn't be home before Ashley was long gone.

"So shall we start then?", Ashley said when once again an awkward silence filled the room.

"Yeah sure", Seth answered. He wanted to start as soon as possible. Because the sooner they started the sooner they were done and Ashley could go home. Not that he actually wanted her away, she was nice and he liked her. But just the thought of his parents and especially his dad making all kinds of jokes only the Cohen's understood were making him feel uncomfortable.

"Seth, c'mon", Ashley said as she rolled her eyes. "Snap out of your thoughts."

"Right, right", he quickly answered as he jumped of his bed and walked to a closet nearby. He opened the door, putted his head in the closer and began to grobe about the things that lay in there. Suddenly he stopped and he took two books out of it. "Got it", he said to Ashley as he gave her a wink. "I do have these books you know, but if I would bring them to school I can't ask cute girls to become my book partner."

When Ashley heard that last sentence she gasped and blushed.

Seth blushed too, he could slap himself for the head. 'Why do I always say stuff without thinking first?', he thought embarrassed. 'Especially things like this? I should blame dad he gave me this awe full bad joking gen.' "I ehm... mean. Well you know what I mean", Seth said to Ashley. "French."

"Yeah, French", Ashley said as she took the books from Seth. She opened them on the page where they left off today in class, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Seth just said to her. She looked at Seth from the corner of her eyes and saw his cheeks turned red just like hers did. 'Did he mean what he just said to me or was it just one of his jokes?', she wondered. When he looked back she quickly turned her head to the direction of the book and laid her finger on the poem they read in class. "Ehm will you read the first paragraph?", she quietly asked. "So I can hear what your major problems in pronunciation are."

Seth nodded. "Sure", he said as he turned to the book as well. When he started to read he tried to focus on the French words, and the French words only. But it wasn't so easy with Ashley sitting so close by. Because she ignored what he had said earlier just like he did and he felt like it was the worst thing he could have said. He was afraid it was going to change all of their relationship from now on. Even as 'just friends'.


	15. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

Helping Seth with his French Ashley completely lost track of time. Until she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Both Seth and she looked up from the book as Kirsten, Seth's mother, walked in.

"Hey you two", she started. "Hope I am not interrupting anything but I just wanted to ask if Ashley stays for dinner."

"Dinner?", Ashley repeated as she jumped up. "I can't, that's late, I should be home by then." She looked on her watch and saw it was already dinner time, for her anyway. "O man I am in trouble", she said. "What time do you guys eat anyway that you ask me now if I want to join you?"

"In about half an hour", Seth replied. "As long as it takes for the Italian, Chinese or Tai delivery guys tobring us the food."

"Ow okay", Ashley said, still looking at her watch.

"See", Seth grinned as he whispered to Ashley from the back of his hand "mom can't cook and..."

"Seth", Kirsten said stringent, hearing very well what he was whispering about.

"Sorry mom", Seth replied with a huge grin on his face. "So ehm what about you? Shall I ask dad if he can bring you home, or do you want to call your parents to tell you're eating here."

"Just stay here", Kirsten repeated with a reassuring smile. "You can call your parents, that is no problem. If they want I can tell them my husband will bring you home tonight."

"Ehm...", Ashley said looking from Seth to his mother and back. She liked to stay, she was late for dinner at her home anyway. It was just she didn't know how her dad would react on this. "Well I need to call anyway, because I am late, I'll try to ask it, okay?", she said as she walked towards Kirsten.

"Sure sweetie", the other replied as she led the way to the house phone.

Ashley followed Kirsten and took the phone from her hands. "Thanks", she said as she tried to remember the number. Since they didn't live here for long, she also didn't had this phone number for long and she had to think for quite some time before it suddenly hit her. Dialing it she thought of how to start the conversation, but before she even got the change of thinking of something the call was answered.

"Jack McAnderson."

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Ashley? Where are you, shouldn't you be long home from school?", Jack asked worried.

"Yeah I am ehm helping a class mate with his French. Did those months in Paris finally pay off", she tried to joke.

"Okay, where's that? Shall I pick you up?"

"I don't know the name of this street, but they offered his dad would bring me home", Ashley stopped before she tried carefully "After dinner. I mean of course if that's okay with you. I mean dinner here, not home."

"Of course I don't mind", Ashley's dad said after a short silence.

He might say he didn't mind, but Ashley heard the changing in his voice. A disappointed voice. She knew what it was about, at least she thought that. About the fact that he was worried and she didn't tell him where she went, and that already in her first week she skipped dinner without telling him long before. "I am sorry", she softly said. "I'll be home as soon as possible after dinner okay?"

"It's okay Ashley", she heard her dad answer, but she felt it wasn't and after a quick goodbye she hang up the phone. She sighed deep before she walked back to Seth's room and forced a smile on her face. "It's settled", she said quietly. "As long as your dad can bring me home as soon as we are done with dinner."

"Great", Kirsten said, who had joined Seth again after pointing Ashley to the phone. "So I'll ask your dad to order some Greek today", she went on as she she looked at Seth"and I'll just make a salad".

Seth stood up from his bed and shook his head. "No no no, mom let me do that okay? I mean you and..."

"Seth", Kirsten said as she gave him a look that said it all.

"Fine", he replied. "Just don't expect me to eat anything of it."

"Ehm maybe I can help?", Ashley carefully interrupted. "With the salad I mean."

"Sure you can", Seth said relieved. "We were done with French anyway for today, right?", he asked hopefully.

"Pretty much."

"Good, so mom it seems like you have an extra pair of hands in the kitchen today, I ehm will be just hear. Cleaning up and stuff."

"Okay, come with me Ashley", Kirsten said to the girl.

They walked out of Seth's room, to he kitchen, and Seth on his turn made himself comfortable onhis bed with an old issue of Comic Book Profiles in his hands. This one was about Gene Colan, who was famous for his work on Daredevil, The Iron Man and much more comic book characters.

While Seth was taking a break from the work Ashley went to the kitchen to help Kirsten with the salad, wondering what anyone could do wrong while making that. It was one of the easiest things to make, at least she thought so. But the comments from Seth weren't a joke earlier. Exaggerated yes, butthey didn't order food every day if Seth's mom could cook.

"Hey there, and you are?"

Ashley shook up from her thoughts when she suddenly heard a male's voice talking to her. When she looked up she saw the man staring at her.

"Ashley. I am Ashley, I mean."

"Well I am Sandy", the man went on. "Youcame here to make your homework with Seth, right?", he asked.

"Yes. And now I am ehm gonna help with dinner. Well the salad."

"O well that's a nice change", Sandy replied as he rose an eyebrow to his wife. "You weren't planning on doing anything by yourself were you?"

"We have a guest Sandy, why not?"

"O boy", Sandy said as he shook his head. "Well Ashley I am very glad you're here to help her." He took a flyer from the table and walked passed them "now if you two excuse me I am going to order some food".


	16. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Helping out it was surely no unnecessary luxury, Ashley soon figured out. Seth's mother truly had no idea what cooking meant. First of all she wanted to cut the tomatoes with a blunt knife, which would have turned out in a total mess especially seeing the white blouse she was wearing. And after all the mistakes from before she know thought that she had to use half the bottle of salad dressing on the small bowl of salad they just made.

"No no no wait", Ashley said as she saw it happen. She quickly jumped forward and grabbed the bottle from Kirsten before all of the sauce disappeared in the bottle. Seeing the woman stare at Ashley in return she gave her a cheeky smile. She didn't want to insult her by telling she was putting too much dressing on it so she shrugged. "Thought it fell out of our hands", she said as she put the bottle at the other side of the sink. Far away from Kirsten Cohen.

"Well I think we're set", Kirsten said as she took the bowl and walked to the table.

Sandy walked in with the bags of food that just had been dropped of and he began to display it on the table.

"Ashley, would you mind getting Seth?", Kirsten asked. "We're ready."

"Sure", Ashley replied as she walked out of the kitchen in the direction of Seth's room. She knocked on his door before opening it. Peeking her head around the corner she saw Seth hanging on his bed with what seemed a comic books in his hands. Clearing her throat to get his attention she walked in his room. "Wow your homework is so much more fun than mine", she sulked. "What class is that? O wait, or weren't you doing anything for school?"

"Well as a matter of fact", Seth started as he jumped up from his bed. "I am member of the comic book club and we're discussing this guy next week."

"Ow really", Ashley said suspicious as she rose an eyebrow.

"Yes", Seth said with a huge smile on his face. There did was a club, no need to tell Ashley he was the only member.

Ashley walked towards Seth and took the book from his hands. Staring blankly at the cover, but not seeing who was actually on it she gently threw it on his bed. "So I bet this was more important then French or other homework for tomorrow", she kept teasing.

"No mom", Seth teased back on his turn as he tried to get behind her and recover his book.

"Mom?", Ashley gasped as she made sure to softly slap away Seth's greedy hands when he came to close to the book. "Well fine", she added as she crossed her arms. "Young men, dinner table now!", she commanded as she pointed to the door. Seeing Seth not being too hasty to actually do as she told him to, she pushed him out of the room herself.

"Hey quit it", he protested, but it was too late. He was standing outside his bed room, Ashley had closed the door and guarded it as a well trained dog.

"You're such a dork", she laughed as she grabbed his arm and dragged into the direction of the dinner room. "Common, work with me here, you don't want you mom to get mad at me for not being able to do as she asked me to, now do you?"

"Not being able to do what?", Kirsten asked, who just walked by with a few plates.

"Ehm nothing", Seth said, waving the question away. "So what's for dinner tonight?", he quickly asked Sandy as he turned to him.

"Greek", Sandy answered while a smile crossed his face.

"Ow dad", Seth pouted. "You don't mean that awful wite cheese, and olives and garlic in every shape and state sticked in every little piece of food?"

"Exactly my boy", Sandy replied as he laid an arm around Seth's his shoulder. "Aren't we looking forward to that?", he said as his mouth began to water. "Imagine yourself in the backyard of a Greek home", he went on as he used his free hand to visualize the images. "Large table, the entire family waiting for food."

"Great", Seth mumbled. "Grandma Cohen, grandpa Nicol, what a blast." Receiving a soft slap against the back of his head he closed his mouth. Rubbing with the palm of his hand over the place his dad hit him.

As if he was unhindered Sandy went on. "The warm sun shining, even late in the evening."

Seth resisted the urge to say they had that too in Newport Beach.

"And finally the food gets served. Bowls of salad made by ehm the cook, the smell of meat with garlic feeling your nose and the bread with delicious white cheese?"

"Dad do you want me to vomit now or when I am actually sitting at the table and see the food?", Seth asked carefully as he took a step aside.

"What am I gonna do with you?", Sandy asked as he shook his head. "You have no taste, no manners and worst of all, your jokes are not nearly as good as mine."

"What?", Seth said as his mouth dropped open. "Everyone knows I am the funniest Cohen. Mom, Ashley?", he asked as he looked around.

"I am not getting in between Cohen men when it comes to jokes", Kirsten defended herself. "And you shouldn't ask Ashley either. C'mon Ashley", she said as she took the girls' hand. We'll just go to the table, let the men fight this out on their own."

Ashley walked away with Kirsten, but not without looking over her shoulder and nearly bursting out in laughter over the serious faces from Seth and his dad. They really did like this was a big deal, unbelievable.

Seth saw his dad was waiting for an answer, but he didn't open his mouth. He waited just long enough for his dad to get bored and of guard before running past him and plumping down on his chair at the table. "We're all waiting for you dad", he shouted mischievously to his dad.


	17. Chapter 13, preview

_A/N I am truly sorry for not updating this fic in three months. These past months I have been busy with completing my study journalism (writing theses, articles and so on) and simply did not have the time for my fics. However my graduation projects are finished now and I am determined to update this fic as frequent again as I used too. This story will definitely continue after I get back from my holidays (July 9th)._

_

* * *

_

_Teaser:_

**CHAPTER 13:  
**

Ashley couldn't help but giggle when she saw Sandy's indignant face to the stunt his son just pulled. Watching as he sat down and he gave Seth a toxic look she had to turn away from the sight to not loudly burst out in laughter. She saw Seth's mom had to do the same. Men.

Quietly eating her dinner, Ashley listened to the conversations around her. She didn't want to interrupt any of those so she just listened and smiled once in a while when Seth or Sandy made a funny remark again.

After dessert she watched in surprise how the guys quickly cleaned the table and put all the dirty plates in the washing machine. She would have thought Seth's mom would do that, but then again she saw her cook before and she wasn't one of the handiest people around. The guys might help out so they didn't need to buy a complete new dinner set every other day.

Smiling over yet another funny remark from Seth which made Sandy chasing him with the dish towel, her eye caught the nearby clock and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the time. "Damn", she mumbled when she quickly jumped up from her chair and walked towards Kirsten, who was sitting at the other end of the room.

"Erm excuse me", she quietly said. "Sorry to sound so ungrateful but I should really get home now, any chance..."

"Sure", Kirsten said quickly interrupting. She saw how uncomfortable Ashley seemed and she smiled to let her know it was alright to ask. Let me get my car keys, because my husband is a little preoccupied", she added, chuckling over the two guys chasing each other in the kitchen.

"Okay", Ashley replied, nervously tapping with her fingers on the table. When Kirsten got back Ashley said quick goodbye's to Seth and his father before running to the car outside. It was already so late, too late. What if? Ashley didn't want to think about it and shook her head. Everything was probably alright, right?

_TBC..._


	18. Chapter 13, complete

_a/n Back from my holidays, and as promised an update. Complete chapter 13 to start with._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 13:  
**

Ashley couldn't help but giggle when she saw Sandy's indignant face to the stunt his son just pulled. Watching as he said down and he gave Seth a toxic look she had to turn away from the sight to not loudly burst out in laughter. She saw Seth's mom had to do the same. Men.

Quietly eating her dinner, Ashley listened to the conversations around her. She didn't want to interrupt any of those so she just listened and smiled once in a while when Seth or Sandy made a funny remark again.

After dessert she watched in surprise how the guys quickly cleaned the table and put all the dirty plates in the washing machine. She would have thought Seth's mom would do that, but then again she saw her cook before and she wasn't one of the handiest people around. The guys might help out so they didn't need to buy a complete new dinner set every other day.

Smiling over yet another funny remark from Seth which made Sandy chasing him with the dish towel, her eye caught the nearby clock and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the time. "Damn", she mumbled when she quickly jumped up from her chair and walked towards Kirsten, who was sitting at the other end of the room.

"Erm excuse me", she quietly said. "Sorry to sound so ungrateful but I should really get home now, any chance..."

"Sure", Kirsten said quickly interrupting. She saw how uncomfortable Ashley seemed and she smiled to tell her it was aright to ask. Let me get my car keys, because my husband is a little preoccupied", she added, chuckling over the two guys chasing each other in the kitchen.

"Okay", Ashley replied, nervously tapping with her fingers on the table. When Kirsten got back Ashley said quick goodbye's to Seth and his father before running to the car outside. It was already so late, too late. What if? Ashley didn't want to think about it and shook her head. Everything was probably alright, right?

Ashley gave Seth's mother the directions to her house when Kirsten asked for it and quickly fastened her seat belt. Staring out of the window she didn't say a word until she saw the vaguely familiar contours of the houses in her new street.

Feeling Kirsten stopping the car she turned her head and looked through the front window. A pretty white house rose in front of her. Bigger than most regular homes, yet not as huge as the houses from the Cohen's or Cooper's she had seen just before.

Ashley smiled as she stepped out of the car and swung her bag over her shoulder. Even though she just came to live here and everything was new, weird and sometimes a little scary to her, the look of the house made her feel good. The familiar little curtains from her old house in front of the windows, knowing all of their old furniture and other stuff was inside to make it look just like their old home.

She thanked Kirsten for the dinner and bring her home and she jumped up the steps in front of her house. Not noticing Kirsten had followed her she suddenly shook up from the sound behind her. She nearly dropped the keys she just grabbed out of her bag and turned around to see what made the sound. Ashley saw Kirsten standing behind her and she quickly forced a polite smile on her face.

"Erm what are you doing here?", she asked, gettingnervous.

"I just thought I'd walk you home and say hello to your parents", replied Kirsten, aware of Ashley's reserved reaction.

"Ow right", Ashley said. "Sorry, I didn't think of that. But my dad works at home, and I don't want to interrupt him when he's doing business stuff. I can ask him to make an appointment for another time though?", she asked hopeful Kirsten would let it go for now.

Kirsten slowly nodded, not wanting the girl to feel even more uncomfortable. "Okay", she said. "You're sure you're alright?", she asked one more time.

Ashley nodded and watched how Kirsten turned around. "Thanks again", she yelled after Kirsten as she turned back to the door. Unlocking it she slid herself through a small space inside the house and she quickly closed the door behind her again, leaving the key at the lock in the inside.

She threw her bag in the corner of the hallway and she speeded herself to the living room, checking up on her dad. But when Ashley arrived there she saw he was not there. Getting worried she turned around to search the other rooms when a man in a wheel chair approached.

His eyes looked tired up as Ashley walked towards him. "You're home late", he said with a calm voice. "Everything alright?"

"I am so sorry dad", Ashley replied as she kneeled down at the man and gave him a hug. She felt him hugging back, but only weakly. "Did you already take your pills?", she asked concerned. When he nodded she said "Good. I'll make dinner now. Again, I am really sorry I am so late, won't happen again."

"Hey it's okay kiddo", her dad replied as he saw Ashley walking to the kitchen. He knew very well a normal teenage girl's life didn't circle around taking care of her dad. But he also knew that Ashley wasn't any normal girl and she was continuously worried about him - mostly for a good reason though, even though he didn't want to admit it.


	19. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:  
**

The next day at school Ashley tried to avoid Seth as much as possible. She remembered only hours after she had left she hadn't said any proper goodbyes and she wasn't in the mood to give him full explanations on why she left in such a hurry. He wouldn't understood why she was so worried about her dad anyways. No-one ever did.

Instead she focussed herself on her school work and quickly closed her locker when she found the right books for her next class. The sooner she sat there, the sooner she could focus on smething else than Seth. When she turned around she jumped when Marissa was standing behind her. She hadn't heard anyone approaching her so the girl staring at her frightened her for a second.

"Marissa", she said finally, when she had found her voice back. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah sure", replied Marissa "But what about you? I mean, where were you last night?"

"Last night", Ashley repeated, thinking of an excuse. Has Seth talked to Marissa about this? Why did she even wanted to know? Why did he tell Marissa? No, that couldn't be right, Seth and Marissa couldn't stand each other. But then again, they were neighbours so they might occasionally talk with each other - outside of school, when the rest of Marissa's crowd wasn't around her.

Ashley had been so lost in her own thoughts, trying to think of a reason why Marissa was asking this and trying to think of an excuse, that Marissa was getting impatient.

"Yes, last night", she said once more. "You know the benefit party you helped us with to organize it? You didn't show up." 

"What?", Ashley said slightly confused. When she realized what Marissa was talking about she added relieved "ow that".

This probably didn't came out of her mouth the way she wanted it to, or at least not the way Marissa wanted it to, because the latter suddenly seemed insulted. "Alright, you don't care, fine with me. Just tell us in advance next time will you?", she said as she abruptly turned around and walked off, giving Ashley no time to respond anymore.

For a second Ashley was frozen and she didn't know what to do. Then her lips moved again and she walked after Marissa "Wait, I can explain", she yelled. But the hallways were suddenly filled with students, class almost started and everyone tried to get to the right class room. Ashley lost Marissa out of sight and Marissa didn't turn around either.

"Fine, be that way", Ashley grumbled in herself as she changed directions and made her way to the place she thought her class room was.

Walking into the room she saw she was, for once, not the last student to show up, she also saw this was one of the many classes she had in common with Seth. He smiled to her and she softly smiled back at him - yet choosing an empty seat far away from the boy and ignoring him for the rest of the lesson.

As soon as class was over she made her way out of the room and she wrenched herself a way through the mass of students in the hallway so she could get fast to her locker. Just then her eye fell on the note board close to her locker and the brand new announcement on there. The cast list of Desdemona.

Ashley quickly scanned the names and to her surprise she recognised the names on the list of the guys she'd watched the auditions of. Each person she thought was best for the role - even though some were quite bad, but unfortunately there wasn't any alternative - was on the list. She smirked in herself. I guess I wouldn't do bad if I had to cast this production she thought.

At the bottom of the casting list thus far was an announcement. It stated the next date and time of the ausitions - tomorrow afternoon. Ashley printed it in her head, she was going to be there, definitely. Not to audition, but to watch from the back of the stage. Just like she did before. 

Suddenly she realized it had become quiet around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw once again the hallways seemed nearly empty. Quickly looking on her watch she saw she was screwed. She had been standing too long in front of the note board and the next class was about to start.

"Dammit", she cursed as she quickly ran the last few metres to her locker and changed her books. "I wonder how many times newcomers can come too late for class before they're toast." Throwing her locker closed maybe just a little too hard she ran to he rnext class.


End file.
